Dos saiyas y una bebe
by Y. Billie Espiritu
Summary: Bulma tiene que salir de viaje! alguien tendrá que cuidar a la pequeña Bra ¿Podrán Vegeta y Trunks con semejante misión?
1. No te vayas

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

"DOS SAIYAS Y UNA BEBE"

**NijAo! Solo una aclaración, en este fic, Bra aproximadamente tenía 9 meses de nacida y Trunks como unos 9 años.**

-Que linda mi bebita, tan bonita, tan linda, tan…

-Tan, tan, tan… ya pareces campana.-dijo Vegeta a Bulma con una sonrisa pícara, esa típica del príncipe.

-No puedes dudar, que mi bebita es tan linda.

-Eso lo heredo de mí.—alardeó el príncipe.

-jajaja… si claro.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada olvídalo… ya me voy, despídete de tu hija. Las dos nos vamos a la oficina.

-Adiós.-dijo acariciándole los cabellos azules a su pequeña Bra. Obviamente su pequeña era la única que hacía que el príncipe mostrara esa parte tierna, Bulma más bien le hacía mostrar otras cosas.

-Adiós-le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, tomo su cartera, portafolio y una bolsa rosada con pañales, juguetes, y en fin esas cosas que se necesitan para un bebé.

- ja…-dijo un poco molesto Vegeta, lo ocultaba casi bien.

-No te molestes Vegeta.-se acercó y beso en los labios al príncipe.-Ahora sí, adiós o voy a llegar tarde a la oficina.-dijo sin soltar el cuello del saiya, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de hablarle tan cerca a los labios.

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

-Liza, necesito los contratos de las últimas adquisiciones que ha hecho la empresa, sobre todo el de los laboratorios de la Capital del Sur.-decía ejecutivamente Bulma.

-Si, en un momento.-contestó la secretaria por el auricular del teléfono.-Señora, tiene una llamada de Konahi Projects por la línea 3.

-Si, gracias… Buenos días, habla Bulma Brief.

-Buenos días, presidenta, le habla el presidente de Konahi Projects.

-Señor Konahi, dígame, lo escucho.

-Le llamaba porque se ha acordado la fecha de la reunión de la sociedad de corporaciones tecnológicas, en donde Cápsula Corp, está asociada. Se llevará a cabo el nueve de Noviembre a las diez de la mañana.

-¿Mañana?-preguntó Bulma.- Un poco apresurado.—agregó.

-Sí y disculpe usted, pero como el año ya va a concluir, esta reunión es muy importante, sabe que esta sociedad beneficia a todos los involucrados, además queremos analizar los nuevos proyectos para el próximo año. Seguramente tiene mucho que exponer.

-Sí, claro. Además me gustaría saber cómo van las demás empresas, no he olvidado ese proyecto de lanzar esa máquina en conjunto con Advance Corp.

-El señor Wilde, de Advance Corp. asistirá claro, y el apoyo de los asociados será unánime.

-Gracias, no se preocupe mañana a las diez en la Capital del Este. Hasta luego.

-Igualmente, buenos días.

-Buenos días…-Ella colgó y se quedó pensando.-No podré llevar a Bra conmigo esa reunión será muy extensa y no podré hacerme cargo de ella. Y no me gusta dejarla con gente extraña.-pensaba y pensaba Bulma.-Pequeña, ya sé quién podrá cuidarte, tengo a las personas indicadas.-dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Perdiste la razón, no lo pienso hacer, no entiendes-dijo Vegeta muy ofuscado.

-Vegeta, solo serán dos días, quizás menos, un día y medio, entiende ¿sí?-dijo mientras colocaba más ropa en su equipaje.

-Entiende tú ¡No soy una niñera!, eso es trabajo de mujeres, yo no tengo nada que ver en asuntos de cuidar bebés.

-¿Así?, no tienes nada que ver en eso, pero si como tuviste que ver en asuntos de hacer bebes.

-Eso es otra cosa… No lo voy a hacer, y punto.—sentenció Vegeta.

-Pues que pena que te sientas _incapacitado_.-esto último lo dijo con mucho énfasis.

-¡INCAPACITADO! óyeme, soy un príncipe, estoy capacitado para cualquier asunto que intervenga con mi título, pero cuidar bebes son tareas domésticas, no dignas de un príncipe.

-jajaja… por favor, deja de decir tantas justificaciones y acepta que te da miedo cuidar a tu hija.

-¿miedo?... yo no le tengo miedo a nada…

-¡Ah! entonces aceptas, muy bien, porque mi avión despega en 30 minutos, sabía que entenderías-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?... yo no dije nada.

-Pues yo oí que sí.-dijo evadiendo al príncipe de los dramas, y caminando a la habitación de su hijo. Trunks se encontraba jugando en su computadora, más bien es su Laptop personal (que niño tan acaudalado).- ¡Hijo! Tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo entrando a la habitación del pequeño saiyajin.

-Dime mamá.-dijo Trunks

-En realidad, a ti y tú papá.

-Ya te dije que no.-entró apresuradamente a la habitación de su hijo, tenía esa típica postura: las manos cruzadas y el ceño fruncido (eso que derrite a todas).

-¿Qué?, no entiendo nada.

-Ya se lo comunique a tu padre. Me ausentaré de la ciudad por unos días, no podré llevarme a tu hermana, puesto que esa reunión será muy extensa. Así que decidí que tú y tu papa cuiden a Bra.

-¡¿Qué? Nooooooo, yo no sé nada de bebes.-Trunks puso el mismo rostro y expresión que había mostrado Vegeta al enterarse de la noticia.

-Pues ya es hora que sepas, no discutan más, tú eres un adulto y tú eres el hermano mayor, compórtense como son.-dijo indicando con su dedo primero a Vegeta y después a Trunks.

-Pero, pero…-decian al unísono los saiyajins.

Bulma bajaba las escaleras, y venia acompañada del coro de "pero, pero" de Vegeta y Trunks. Llego hasta el patio donde el avión esperaba, llevaba a Bra en los brazos. Dejó a su hija en los brazos de su papá, beso en la frente al pequeño Trunks, beso a Vegeta, y posteriormente a su amada Bra.

-Cuídenla o… adiós y nos vemos ¡los quiero!- abordó el avión y se perdió entre las nubes y neblina que cubría esa tarde la capital del oeste.

La escena más que conmovedora, fue algo graciosa. Ni bien partió el avión, automáticamente, Vegeta volteó a ver a Bra, y ella hizo lo mismo. Se miraron por unos segundos. Vegeta con la cara de: "¿y ahora qué?" , la pequeña Bra se chupaba el pulgar, y tenía la carita de: "Mamá regresa".

Trunks aprovecho el tiempo de interacción de Vegeta y Bra, para tal vez huir, podía volar hasta la casa de Goten y eliminar su ki, pero…

-¡¿Adónde vas mocoso?-le gritó su padre.

-jejeje… papá yo no sé nada de cuidar bebés.

-¿Y crees que yo sé?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues… creo que se ve tranquila, tal vez no me causes problemas, eres mi hija por la tanto ahora me mostraras en estos dos días que eres prudente y callada.-dijo mirando a la pequeña Bra.

-**ESE MISMO DIA** -

**5:00 pm**

-¡buaaaaa! ¡buaaaaa! ¡buaaaaa!-era la onomatopeya trillada del llanto de un bebé.

-¿Todavía no se calla?-decía el príncipe tapándose las orejas con las manos.

-No… ya lleva llorando media hora.

-¡maldición! ya cállate.-paró de llorar por unos segundos, eso causo un corto alivio a los saiyas, ya que después.- ¡buaaaaa!¡buaaaaa!

-No, mira tú muñeca, juega con ella y cállate ¿sí?

-Sniff… snif… -todavía tenía los ojitos temblorosos, pero al menos ya no lloraba.

-Por fin.

-Papá, yo creo que tiene hambre.-dijo Trunks.

-Entonces hay que darle de comer.

-¿Y que comen los bebés?

-Y cómo voy a saber eso.-encogía los hombros Vegeta.

-Entonces…

-Ya recuerdo, Bulma dejo una nota, ahí decía que teníamos que darle a la mocosa.

-Supongo que es esto.- Trunks traía un frasquito de puré de duraznos, que había encontrado en la alacena.-Aquí esta, es verdad también hay que darle leche.

-Iré yo….-camino hasta la refrigeradora, abrió la puerta y saco la caja de leche.-Toma.

-Creo que no lo podrá tomar.

-¿Y porque no?-preguntó el hombre.

-En primer lugar esta helada, y además se le tiene que dar en su biberón.—Vegeta caminó hacia la mesa de la cocina, vació un poco de leche dentro del biberón.-¿y dónde lo caliento?—el peque pensaba.-¡Ah ya sé! lo voy a meter en el horno microondas, ahí se calienta todo.-el saiya agarró el biberón y lo metió en el microondas, esperaron alrededor de 2 minutos.

Después de comer su deliciosa papilla, de la forma más amable (¡imaginen! Vegeta se la dio), la cargó hasta su habitación, la recostó en su cuna, y el pequeño Trunks le dio de tomar su biberón.

-No era tan difícil esto de los bebés.-dijo el pequeño, tenía el rostro lleno de puré de duraznos al igual que Vegeta (ya se habrán dado cuenta como reaccionó Bra, ante la forma poco usual en la que da de comer Vegeta). Trunks pudó interpretar el silencio de su padre.

**01:00 am**

Todos descansaban, al parecer, todo era calmo…

-¡Buaaaaa!-retumbaba la onomatopeya trillada en toda Cápsula Corp.

Padre e hijo se encontraron en la entrada del cuarto de la pequeña Bra.

-¿Y ahora que quiere?

-No lo sé.-decía el peque mientras se sobaba los ojos por el sueño que tenía.

La pequeña seguía llorando

Los 2 saiyas se acercaron hasta donde estaba Bra. Trunks la sacó de la cuna y la cargo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo harto Vegeta.

-Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal.-dijo Trunks volviéndola a poner dentro de la cuna.

-¿y cómo se hace eso?

**01:38 am**

Los 2 saiyas tenían puesto mascarillas y guantes (¡Que exagerados!), pusieron a Bra encima de la mesa. Le desabrocharon los pantaloncitos amarillos que tenía, y con mucho cuidado, Vegeta iba quitándole, los broches del pañal.

-Primero le quitare el pañal, y cuando te diga _ahora_, le pasaras esos paños mojados en… ya sabes-dijo con voz de soldado.

-Sí.-respondió de la misma forma.

-¡Ahora!-quitó el pañal con unas pinzas y lo colocó dentro del bote de la basura. Inmediatamente, Trunks pasó los paños mojados en el trasero y entre piernas de Bra. Después arrojaba todo ello en la basura.

-Ahora, el talco.-Vegeta echaba el talco a Bra, como si en realidad estaría arrojando un _bing bang_.- ¡el pañal limpio!

-Si-dijo el saiyajin pequeño colocándole a Bra el pañal limpio, posteriormente abrochándole y asegurándolo.

-Bien… supongo que todo esto es suficiente, ahora duérmete mocosa.-dijo Vegeta, dándole la espalda y con la intención de irse a dormir.

-Tengo mucho sueño….-se sobaba los ojos su hijo.

-snif… snif – era otra onomatopeya trillada de llanto.

-Ay no… ya va a llorar.-dijo Trunks.

-¡Maldición!

-Cállate por favor.-le suplicaba su hermano.

Bra quedaba callada.

Trunks y Vegeta sonrieron con la intención de por fin dormir, se dieron vuelta para irse cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

-snif, snif… ¡buaaaaaaaaa!

-Ahora que quieres.-le dijo Trunks.

Bra volvía a quedar callada.

Otra vez se dieron la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Bra.

-¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Cállate mocosa!

Bra quedaba en silencio.

Otra vez le dieron la espalda, y ¿adivinen que pasa?...

-¡buaaaaaa!

Vegeta pronunció palabras que no puedo escribir por respeto a… no lo sé, solo por respeto. Trunks se tapaba las orejas.-Papá, creo que no quiere que nos vayamos.-agregó.

-Yo no le aguanto engreimientos a nadie. Óyeme bien enana, o te duermes o te duermes, no me voy a quedar mirándote toda la noche…

**03:57 am**

Los 2 saiyas permanecían inmóviles, callados, observando a la pequeña Bra. Ya habían intentado escaparse, cuando observaban que se había dormido, pero ni bien se daban la vuelta, la pequeña de Vegeta lloraba. Ahora se encontraba dormida.

-Esto es humillante… maldición ¡Bulma!-pensaba el príncipe

-Quiero dormir… esta enana no se calla ¡mamá!-pensaba el niño.

**07:49 am**

Los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación, la pequeña Bra dormía, al igual que su padre y hermano, los saiyas se habían quedado dormidos sentados en el suelo, obviamente alfombrado, y de espaldar tenían la pared de la habitación.

**11:30 am**

¡Buaaaaa¡Buaaaaa¡buaaaaa!

El sólo llanto hizo, que los doy Saiyajins se pusieran de pie de un salto.

-¿Y ahora qué?-el peque se sobaba los ojos y un gran bostezo le impidió seguir hablando.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres mocosa?

-De seguro tiene hambre.

RING, RINGGGGGGGGG- ¡EL TELEFONO SONO! Ya se dieron que me encantan las onomatopeyas ¿No?

-¿Cómo está todo?

-¡Mamá!

-¿Cómo estas hijo, cómo esta mi bebita? ¿Ya le dieron de comer?, hace como una hora y media que debió comer, ya lo hicieron seguramente, los pediatras recomiendan las comidas a sus horas, deben atenerse a las recomendaciones…. Bla , bla, bla….(ya se saben todo ese rollo de las madres y la alimentación de sus hijos.)

-… bu…bueno… ¿la comi…da?

-Dame el teléfono.—le quitó Vegeta.-¿Cuándo demonios regresas?

-Vegeta, si yo también te extrañaba.-dijo irónicamente.

-Sabes que esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar, esto es humillante, yo el gran príncipe de los Saiyajins, como una niñera.

-¿Ya terminaste? Pensé que me agradecerías poder pasar más tiempo con tus hijos.

Vegeta, el príncipe de los escudos fríos, no decía nada.

- Vegeta… ya nos vemos.

-¿Cuándo vas a venir?

-Tengo que colgar, adiós.

-¿Qué? respóndeme, como se atreve a colgarme el teléfono.—se quejaba él.

-Papá, necesita un cambio de pañal.-tenía a Bra en sus brazos.

-Otra vez….

**11:58 am**

Después de haber repetido la _operación de cambiar pañales, _de la misma forma como lo hicieron en la madrugada, fueron hasta la cocina, para dar de comer a Bra. Después de toda esa guerra, de que coma, sobre todo porque tomaron el desayuno y almuerzo al mismo tiempo (se imaginaran por la hora), los Saiyajins arrasaron con toda la comida que había. El príncipe decidió ir a su lugar preferido en el mundo, su amadísima cámara de gravedad. Obviamente para seguir entrenando.

**04:59 pm**

-jajaja.-esta onomatopeya es aún más hermosa cuando proviene de un niño, así es, se reia la pequeña

-Si…si…-hacia muecas y jugaba con los juguetes de Bra, todo para que se calmara, y él pueda por fin dormir.

-jajaja….

-jejeje… -poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, y es que no era para menos, la bebita estaba encima de la cama y él también, así que la comodísima almohada, le invitaba a apoyar su cabeza y por fin dormir.-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-¿Saben que significa?

-Snif…snif ¡buaaaaaaa!

-¿Qué…. A qué hora… dónde? maldición quiero dormir ¡YA CALLATE!

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!

Trunks: CALLATE, ENANA

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Trunks: CALLATE

Al ver al escena, pues podemos decir que fue la primera pelea de hermanos de Trunks y Bra.

Los gritos, se escuchaban por toda Cápsula Corp. Y eso fue suficiente para que Vegeta saliera del su preciada cámara de gravedad, y se dirigiera al epicentro del bullicio, o sea donde estaba la pelea Trunks vs. Bra.

**05:23pm**

Trunks dormía, el solo grito de SILENCIO de Vegeta, hizo que la primera pelea de hermanos terminara. Vegeta cargaba a la pequeña Bra, ya no estaba molesto, es que su pequeña dormía, en sus brazos, que calmada, serena y hermosa se veía.

Se sentó en la cama, y vio a Trunks, que orgulloso se sentía de él, recordaba el primer abrazo que le dio, aunque la situación no era precisamente la indicada, aunque majin boo amenazaba con matarlos a todos, él no podía morir sin abrazar a su hijo, en realidad amaba a toda su familia, y daría todo de el por salvarlos, inclusive si él no viviera con ellos.

Acarició los cabellos lilas de su pequeño hijo y fue entonces cuando abrazó a Bra. Tal vez esta salida de Bulma no haya sido una maldición ni una burla de ella, tal vez fue algo bueno, pero él nunca lo aceptaría ante su mujer. Se recostó encima de la cama, la pequeña Bra dormía apaciblemente en su pecho, y Trunks dormía a su costado (¡qué bonita escena!).

**07:13pm**

Ya era de noche y Bulma pronto llegaría, pero los 3 saiyas dormían, indudablemente…

¡buaaaaa!

**nijAo! Espero le haya gustado, esto lo escribí por Vegeta, dejen reviews y gracias por leer.**


	2. No toques eso

**Capitulo 2: ¡No toques eso!**

La noche transcurría con normalidad, para los de la Capital del Oeste, pero para dos saiyajines, pues la segunda noche de la ausencia de Bulma, era desesperante, en verdad lo era.

Bra: (u.u) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vegeta: ya se durmió, por fin-dijo susurrando

Trunks: Papá…pue…puedo ir a dormir ya -bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza.

Vegeta movió la cabeza, señalando obviamente que Trunks podía ir a dormirse, bueno el peque tenia razón, eran las 3 am y Bra no paraba de llorar. Pero gracias a Kami, hace poco se había quedado dormida la pequeña Bra.

**Día 2**

**10:12 am**

Trunks: quédate quieta… Bra por favor

Vegeta: maldición esta mocosa no se deja de mover

Lo que intentaban de hacer, era pues… mudarle de ropa a Bra.

Pero obviamente la paciencia se les agotaba, es que no es tan fácil para 2 saiyajins, ponerle un vestido a una bebita.

Trunks¡listo!

Vegeta: Trunks… llevala a la cocina, tenemos que darle algo de comer.

Trunks: si… ¿Papá cuando va a regresar mi mamá?

Vegeta: no lo se… apúrate, lleva a la enana a la cocina.

Trunks cargo a su pequeña hermanita y la llevo hasta la cocina, y ahí pues otra odisea para hacerle de comer de Bra.

**12:35 pm**

Vegeta se encontraba en su amadísima cámara de gravedad y como buen padre de familia, dejo a Bra al cuidado de Trunks.

Trunks: Ya me tienes hasta la coronilla, desde que naciste, tú eres el centro de atención (u.u)

Bra: jajaja…-la pequeña jugaba con el lila cabello de su hermano, sin interesarle los comentarios de su hermano.

Trunks¿De que te ríes enana?... eh…ah-decía mientras agarraba a Bra de un pierna, poniéndola de cabeza y alzándola en lo alto.

Bra: jajaja

Trunks¿Te parece gracioso?... ¿Crees que bromeo?, tengo que estar cuidándote…cuando podría estar jugando y divirtiéndome… son mis ¡VACACIONES!- decía alzando a Bra aun más arriba, cogiéndola solo de un pierna.

Vegeta¡Trunks!

Trunks: eh? Ah…ah… ay no, seguro ya me vio-dijo poniendo una cara de terror.

Automáticamente, dejo la pierna de Bra, y la puso en posición de "hermanita te quiero mucho", o sea la sentó en sus piernas, acariciándole el cabello.(n.n)

Vegeta: Trunks… dale de comer, de una vez.

Trunks: mmm parece que no se dio cuenta-susurro

Vegeta¿Qué dices?

Trunks: no nada¿Qué me decías?

Vegeta: dale de comer a la mocosa.

Trunks¿Qué?, no yo no quiero

Vegeta¿Qué dijiste?

Trunks: eh… si entendido… ahora lo hago (n.n)-que nadie ose contradecir al gran príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Vegeta: …-se dio la vuelta, con el objetivo de regresar a su lugar favorito en el mundo, su cámara de gravedad.

Se dirigió al jardín posterior, cuando vio entrar a la razón de sus "constantes humillaciones", bueno eso dice él, a ese "soldado de clase baja", a él (ya bájale no?)… o sea a:

Vegeta¿Qué? Kakarotto… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Goku: hola, hola… ¿Cómo estas? Vegeta

Vegeta¿Qué haces aquí?

Goku: eh… bueno me entere que estas cuidando a la pequeña Bra¿estas de buen padre, no?

Vegeta¡cállate!-se dio vuelta para ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

Goten: Señor Vegeta… como esta?

Vegeta: … ¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?

Goten: Iré a buscar a Trunks.-el peque salio del jardín.

Goku: si hijo… jajaja, esos niños

Vegeta¡¿Me vas a decir que diablos haces aquí Kakarotto?!

Goku: eh?…si Hoy en la mañana llamo Bulma a mi casa, y me contó que pues Trunks y tu, estan cuidando a la pequeña Bra. Bueno Ella me pido que viniera a…

Vegeta: A supervisar lo que hago…¿Acaso creen que soy un incompetente?

Goku: (n.n) no, no, Vegeta, solo me pidió que viniera a ver si necesitaban alguna ayuda

Vegeta: no necesito nada de ti.

Goku: bueno, entonces ¿has podido…

Vegeta¿Crees que no puedo con la responsabilidad?-dijo con una gran vena en la frente.

Goku: No, yo solo quería ver si no necesi…

Vegeta: No necesito nada… tu siempre quieres hacerte ver como el servicial, como un héroe, ya me tienes harto.

Goku: eh yo?... No Vegeta, te equivocas (n.n)

Vegeta: que me equivoco, acaso no recuerdas…

Mientras la discusión seguía su curso (Bueno Vegeta era el único que gritaba, ya saben que a Goku es muy difícil hacerlo enfadar, por ese Blando y ligero carácter que tiene).

Por otro lado…

Goten¡Trunks!...hola que haces?

Trunks: eh hola Goten, que bueno que viniste, necesito que me ayudes- el peque tenia un biberón helado en la mano derecha, en la otra mano, 4 frascos de puré de duraznos, y con su pie izquierdo, movía el coche de Bra, de un lado a otro.

Goten: eh? (nn)… jajaja… Trunks pare…pareces una mamá.

Trunks: mmm ya cállate y ayúdame-dijo muy ruborizado.

Goten: Si…

Trunks: Toma el biberón y…-el pequeñín le alcanzo el biberón a Goten, pero este tan literal hizo exactamente lo que le dijo Trunks.

Goten: mmm, esta rica, pero muy fría

Trunks¡no Goten!, no te dije que te tomaras la leche del biberón, te dije que la tomaras pe… pero de agarrarlo, el biberón es para la enana.

Goten: (n.n) eh jajaja, me confundí

Trunks: ay… échale mas leche de la caja que esta en la refrigeradora, y después lo metes al microondas, para que se caliente. ¿Entendiste?

Goten: si ahora si.

Trunks: bien, mientras yo voy a abrir estos frascos.-no dejaba de mover el coche de Bra, ya que si dejaba de hacerlo, la niñita lloraría.

Goten: Oye tu hermanita esta muy bonita-dijo mientras sacaba el biberón del microondas.

Trunks: a mi me parece que esta enana y malcriada.

Goten: bueno aquí esta, ya esta caliente la leche.

Trunks: Bien, me lo alcanzas después de terminar de darle el puré.

Goten: Oye Por que tu estas haciendo todo esto?

Trunks: mi mamá se fue de viaje de negocios, mi papá y yo no estamos haciendo cargo de Bra.

Goten: haaaa… eso quiere decir que no vamos a poder jugar (u.u)

Trunks: no, yo no voy a permitir que la enana me arruine mis planes, después de darle de comer, la encerramos en su cuna, la llevamos con todo y cuna a mi habitación y ahí la cuidamos, pero ya va a estar encerrada y no nos va a molestar.

Goten: Buena idea.

**03:34 pm**

Vegeta y Goku seguían en su conversación, en realidad, Vegeta solo le gritaba haciendole recordar a Goku, las disque ocasiones en que Goku lo humillo. Y Goku solo decia¿Asi, yo no lo recuerdo?, Y Vegeta: no lo recuerdas porque eres un descerebrado!

Mientras los planes de Trunks y Goten habian sido arruinados por los gritos de Bra, al parecer a la pequeña no le gusto que la encerraran en su cuna, y le dieran la espalda sus niñeros.

Bra¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goten¿Cuánto más puede gritar?-dijo gritando, mientras se tapaba sus orejas con las manos.

Trunks: no lo se y eso que no estas aquí de madrugada-dijo tambien tapandose las orejas.

Bra¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trunks: Ya cállate!!!!!!!!

Bra: …

Goten: se callo, te impones Trunks

Trunks: Para que veas Goten… mi sola voz hace que…

Bra¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!-esta vez si lo hiso con mas potencia.

Goten: ni tanto, mejor hay que sacarla de su cuna, de seguro no le gusta estar ahí.-dijo abriendo la puertecilla de la cuna y sacando a Bra de ahí.

Trunks: ya se callo, lo que pasa es que es una malcriada.

Bra: jajaja

Goten: Ya se Trunks, hay que llevarla a pasear.

Trunks: no Goten, eso es aburrido

Goten: es que si hacemos eso, de seguro se va a dormir, entonces podremos jugar

Trunks: si talvez, no eres tan tonto como creía

Goten: ya ves… oye yo no soy tonto.

**05:57 pm**

Trunks: ya vamos caminando mas de 1 hora y…

Goten: Y no se duerme… (u.u)-dijo bostezando

Trunks: si… ya se hay que sentarnos aquí, y descansamos un poquito, después continuamos-dijo sobándose los ojos, se encontraban en el jardín, al costado del laboratorio personal de Bulma.

Goten: si, solo nos sentaremos un momento y…-y asi de pronto se quedaron dormidos – zzzzzzzzzz(u.u)zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Al ver esto Bra, balanceo varias veces el coche, y cayo al gras, entonces hizo lo que cualquier niño libre haría, gatear e irse por sabe Kami donde. Y como Kami me dijo a donde iria, la peque gateo hasta un lugar cercano de ahí, el LPB (Labotarorio personal de Bulma).

Bra gateo y gateo, sudo y sudo, miro y miro (ya párele! ¬¬)

Bueno, las cosas brillantes y raras, son los objetos favoritos para lo ojos de un niño. Lo primero que vio fue unos delgados tubos, que levaban un combustible, gas.

Su destino era alimentar un pequeño fogón, que mantenía caliente unos pirex con un liuido azul, al parecer totalmente tranquilo. Después unos tubos de ensayo con liquido pesado color amarillo blanquecino, de seguro algún experimento químico, que era controlado por una computadora.

Al mirar esos brillantes tubos, Bra decidio ir hasta alla, y saber de que se trataba.

**06:23 pm**

Vegeta estaba otra vez en su querida maquina del tiempo. Goku en la cocina engulléndose toda la comida que había en la cocina.

Y los peques, bien dormidos… su tranquilidad les duraría muy poco.

Trunks¿eh¿Qué?...oye Goten ¿desde cuando nos quedamos dormidos?

Goten: zzzzzzzzzzz(u.u)zzzzzzzzzzzz

Trunks: oye despierta!-volteo a ver a Bra y grande fue su sorpresa.- (0.0) Go…Goten donde esta Bra?

Goten¿eh?... no se… ya se fue.

Los dos pequeños voltearon a verse, con los ojos bien abiertos…

Trunks y Goten¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ay no!!!!!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………

Vegeta¿Es verdad? Ya es hora, le tengo que dar de comer a la enana (ya ven no es tan mal padre como algunos creían)- Le diré a Trunks que le de de comer. (¡plop!... No me dejes mal Pues Vegeta!, yo que te estoy defendiendo)

El buen padre, salio de su cámara de gravedad. Con el objetivo de ir a la cocina. Pero para poder llegar ahí tenia que cruzar el jardín y pasar al frente de la puerta del Laboratorio de Bulma.

* * *

Goten¿Dónde esta?

Trunks: Ya la vi esta en el Laboratorio de Mamá.

Goten: ahhhhh menos mal

Trunks y Goten: (0.0) ahhhhhhhh ayayay!!! Nooooooo

* * *

Bra se encontraba al frente del tubo y con el dedo índice, comenzó a golpear el tubo, con los ojitos de extrañeza. Un niño normal no hubiera hecho nada con unos leves golpecitos de bebe, pero una bebe saiyajin…

* * *

Bien esta parte es simultánea…

Trunks¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No Bra no toques eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goten: déjalo!!!

Ellos corrían así en cámara lenta, imagínenle…

* * *

Vegeta¿Qué?, no Bra no toques eso

* * *

Trunks: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goten: Nooooo, deja eso

Vegeta: Braaaaaaaa… deja eso!!!!!!!!!!

Trunks: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goku¿Qué pasa?

Trunks: No Bra, esos tubos tienen gas!!!

Goku¿Qué es gas? (plop!)

Todos: …

Y ya por fin, se hizo un agujero en el tubo, por tantos"golpecitos" de Bra. El gas salio e inmediatamente el humo del fuego se combino con el gas. Gas+ humo ¡¡¡BOOOOMMM!!!

Gracias a la buena velocidad del Principe de los Saiyajins, o sea Vegeta, la pequeñita Bra no fue consumida por la explosion.

El Laboratorio quedo totalmente destruido.

**08:34 pm**

Goku: Lo que aun no entiendo ¿ es que causo la explosión?

Vegeta: … (¬¬)

Goku; (n.n) bueno ya me tengo que ir… ¡Goten!-dijo llamando a su pequeño

Goten: Si, papá

Goku: hijo, debemos irnos… adiós Vegeta y Trunks.

Goten: si, hasta luego Trunks, Señor Vegeta.

Trunks: adiós, Goten, Señor Goku

Vegeta: …-movio la cabeza en señal de un supuesto "adios"

**09: 56 pm**

Trunks: ya se durmió.

Vegeta: Por fin… ve a dormir

Trunks, si, buenas noches papá

Vegeta: eh… Trunks, gra…gracias por tu ayuda, lo hiciste bien-dijo volteando para no ponerse en evidencia, o sea con cara de "papá bueno".

Trunks: (0.0) no hay problema-abrazo de la cintura de su padre y se fue.

**11:14 pm**

Un auto negro se estaciono en la entrada de Capsula Corp. De ahí salio una elegante mujer, vestida de traje azul marino oscuro. Entro rapidamente a su casa, subio las escaleras rapidamente, primero a ver a su lindisima Bra.

Bulma: estas bien, que bueno, al parecer tu padre y hermano son buenos niñeros, te xtrañe mucho, duerme bebita linda.-salio de la habitación de Bra.

* * *

Vegeta: Ya llegaste

Bulma: si¿Cómo estas? Parece que todo salio bien

Vegeta: si al parecer

Bulma: Vamos Vegeta, acaso no te gusto pasar rato con tus hijos.

Vegeta: …

Bulma: interpretare ese silencio como un si

Vegeta: Ya dejame en paz, solo quiero dormir

Bulma: Bueno…-se acerco a la cama donde Vegeta se encontraba recostado, y le dio un beso bien… bien, ya digamoslo bien fogoso. (HOT!)

Osea Vegeta se quedo sin aliento, ya extrañaba esos besos.

Vegeta: …

Bulma: Ire a dormir, pero antes tengo que revisar, los análisis químicos de mi laboratorio. Ya regreso.

Vegeta¿El laboratorio? (0.0)

Bulma: si ya regreso

Vegeta, se levanto más rapido que apurado, buscando algun refugio, es que cuando Bulma vea su Laboratorio ¡auch! Pobre principe. La camara de Gravedad, ahí me ocultare, penso.

Vegeta¡Trunks! Vámonos

Trunks: que?

Vegeta: tu madre llego y fue a ver su laboratorio.

Trunks¡glup!... si vamos

Y como 2 personas integras y responsables, solo pudieron hacer algo… ESCAPAR.

Bulma¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VEGETA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Trunks cierra bien la puerta… pasame esa almohada.

Unos últimos susurros de 2 saiyas con ganas de dormir, se escucharon desde la cámara de gravedad, después se apago a luz, todavía se escuchaban los gritos…

Bulma¡¡¡NI CREAN QUE SE VAN A ESCAPAR!!!!, DONDE ESTASN???

Bra¡¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Bulma¡¡¡ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO!!! SALGAN¿Qué HICIERON CON MI LABORATORIO?

Bra¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

Dentro de la cámara de Gravedad…

Vegeta: Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Trunks: al parecer si-dijo tapándose las orejas.

Y esta fue la ocasión, y lo que pudieron hacer Dos saiyas y una bebe.

**Fin**

* * *

**En primer lugar ¡¡¡¡SORRY!!!! por tardar en la actualizacion, lo estudios, las ideas no venian, jejeje la flojera, sorry, bueno aqui esta que les parecio, no sabia si iba a continuarla, pero como me lo pidieron bueno aqui esta, Todo por VEGETA, ajajja, espero les guste, agradesco los reviews, gracias de verdad por ahi a esos ciber-lectores xié,xié (gracias,gracias). Me despido.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! Por favor, A VER SI HAGO OTRO DE HUMOR.**

**Yumi-Meiling (Miss Killer)**


End file.
